Come Back To Me
by SomewhereInWonderland
Summary: AU- In another fight started between Steph and Morelli she makes a last minute decision to take a trip to California to clear her head. When she gets there her world is turned upside down when she gets in a car crash putting her in a coma for 6 months. She wakes up with no memory of who or where she is. But back in Jersey, Joe won't stop until he finds out what happened to her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: JE's Characters—My Version—Well one version of many of mine! Hehe**

**Author's Note:** That's right ladies and gentlemen ((not too sure if any men are out there reading my stuff but I don't want you to feel excluded)) but I am BACK with yet another story! What can I say—I just get so inspired sometimes!

So anyways—this is the Prologue to see if there is interest. If you like what I have and if you want more of it, let me know!

**Extended Description**: In this Alternative Universe Stephanie and Joe get into another fight but this time Stephanie decides it's all just too much. An impulsive moment of jumping onto a plane to Southern California turns out to be the worst decision of her life. When the cab she takes gets into a car crash she wakes up 6 months later with no memory. Three years later Joe runs into Stephanie but she has no idea who he is. But he has spent the last 3 years searching for her—and isn't about to give her up that easily. Even if she has found another and can't remember their past.

**Prologue:**

"One ticket—anywhere." The flight attendant looked at me with my one purse, scrubby looking clothes and no luggage. She also didn't hide her super obnoxious eye roll from me. I pretended to ignore her attitude as her way-too long fake nails clicked away on the keyboard.

"The first flight leaving that I can get you on is to North Dakota."

A chuckle escaped me. "Yeah—absolutely not. Give me another suggestion."

"Texas."

"Yuck."

"Minnesota."

"Keep going."

"Why don't you tell me where you want to go." The attendant, Mandy, asked with her hands on her hips.

After another fight with my on again/off again boyfriend, Joseph Morelli, I needed to get away. We needed distance—clearly—before we killed each other. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just give up on us all together. Then he would do something that would draw me in again. Maybe we really are destined to do this forever. Now though, was one of those times I needed space.

I needed to remember what I had and so did he. We stopped respecting the other and forgot all about the undeniable spark between us. That was what prompted me to show up at the airport with my purse and nothing else. After catching a high bond skip I had a little extra money to blow, and this was _just _the way I wanted to blow it.

"Anything in California?" Crabby-Pants checked her screen again and sighed.

"In an hour they board a flight to Huntington Beach; that's in Southern California. Interested?"

"I'll take it."

"First class or coach?"

"Ha—come on now, does it really look like I can afford first class?" The smirk she gave me was answer enough to my question. Sure I didn't look like a total bum; jeans, fitted T-shirt, unruly hair, my pumas. Nothing too terrible—but definitely not the look of someone flying first class.

"Coach it is."

"Thanks." I grabbed my ticket after I shelled out the cash then made my way through security. Knowing the plane would be a little chilly I stopped at a gift shop and bought a gray sweatshirt with lime green writing that read: **New Jersey **on it.

By the time I got to the gate I had half a dozen missed calls from Morelli and one text that simply read:

_Will you please just come home, Steph? _

My phone was turned off and thrown into my purse at that moment. A few more sweet texts and I'd forget all about the plane I was waiting to board. I'd call him when I got to a hotel or something and let him know I'd come home soon. Just not right now.

The whole flight I stared out the window and thought of only one thing: Morelli. I missed him, needed him and wanted him to be here with me. Maybe we _both _just needed time away together. When I got to a hotel I'd give him a call and make him fly out to be with me.

After a nap the plane was getting ready to land. The heat from beautiful California was already getting to me; I pulled my sweatshirt off and stuffed some cash in my pockets. We came to a stop and slowly people began to file off the plane. I was one of the first ones off and found myself running through the airport. The time in the air only told me how much I loved him, despite all our ridiculous fights—he was the only one for me.

A cab waited outside for the first available customer so I slid right in the back.

"Where to, lady?"

"Can you just bring me to a nice hotel? I really don't care which one."

"Fine." The cabby mumbled out. We took off into the crazy California traffic and my mind strayed back to Morelli.

Screw it! I can't wait until I get to a hotel to call Joe; I need to talk to him now. He's probably worried sick and knowing him has informed the rest of the people we know to keep an eye out for me. That was when I didn't have my purse; I could practically see it lying on the ground in front of my seat on the plane. DAMN!

"Sir, I forgot my purse—we need to go back."

"Is this your way to keep from paying me?" He spit back at me.

"This is my way of saying; if you don't turn around I'll have no money to pay you anyways. Just think—longer cab fare, and you can even keep the meter running while I go find it." The guy shrugged his shoulders and moved the car to the far left lane with his blinker on.

A green arrow signaled us to go and the cabby turned the cab into a U-turn. My eyes shot forward as a sudden darkness spread through the car. In front of us was a Semi that tried running the red light; a scream escaped my lungs.

The sound of crushing and scraping metal covered my cries as the Semi moved closer and closer. I covered my eyes, afraid to look but that didn't stop the sudden pain that shot through me as my body whipped about the backseat of the car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**6 Months Later:**

A soft steady beeping echoed through my ears. My head pounded, my body ached and I couldn't recall where I was. I let my eyes slowly open; harsh fluorescent lighting forced me to close my eyes again.

"Well look who has decided to grace us with her presence." This time I opened my eyes and saw a man in a white lab coat, stethoscope around his neck and a Clooney-like smile on his face.

"Where…. Am…. I?" The words were a struggle coming out. My throat felt desert dry.

"You're in a nursing home attached to our hospital. I am Dr. Gillen."

"What hospital? What—what happened?"

Dr. Gillen moved a little closer and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Do you know where you are?"

With a shrug of my shoulders I answered; "The hospital?"

"Do you know your name?"

"No." Who was I? What was happening to me?

"You were in a car crash 6 months ago. You've had significant damage done to your body and brain. From the charts and tests run while you were in a coma your long-term memory has been affected."

"Affected, as in?"

"As in, you no longer have any memories from before the coma."

I stared at Dr. Gillen, unable to process what he said. But I couldn't deny it—he was right. No matter how much I racked my mind—it was a complete blank.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Morelli POV**

It's been 6 months since I last talked to Stephanie. 6 months since any one saw her or heard from her. Some told me to give up and move on but I just couldn't.

No—I _wouldn't_.

That was my Cupcake, and I would find a way to bring her back to me.

**Author's Note: ** Thank you Julie for catching my mistake! All who read the first version I said Southern Florida I MEANT Southern Cali- I've been in Southern Florida for the last two weeks so it was on my mind!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: JE's Characters—One of my many Versions.**

**Author's Note: ** I am so incredibly honored by the amazing response to this story so far! I do need to give a warning: I am no doctor and do not know the specifics of how the brain works. So please please work with me as the story goes along. If any of you are doctors/neuro-surgeons—first of all—Congratulations! Second of all—feel free to fill me in on stuff I should know =D Otherwise be kind to me hehe.

Now I have this really terrible habit for taking on more and more new stories—you'll just have to bear with me on the slow chapter updates. I won't forget about them and as I have promised before—all my stories will be finished. For those of you wishing me luck on my own manuscript—THANK YOU! It means a great deal and I am approaching the ((almost)) half-way mark with 110 pages!

Anyways—enough from me—here is my latest chapter—ENJOY!

Chapter One:

It had been two years since I awoke from my coma but the scar felt as fresh as the first day I felt it. It throbbed now as I was startled awake from another nightmare. They were all the same; it was me running through the endless amounts of darkness. A single voice—male—called out to me and I tried to reach them before the blackness faded. The next moment was when I woke up: there was a fire, screeching tires, and a woman's voice screaming for help—but no one came.

My body panted, a cold sweat broke out across my forehead. The warm body next to me stirred and sat up taking me in their arms.

"Are you okay, baby? Another nightmare?" I turned my face into my love's neck; his pulse radiated through my body, bringing my breathing down to a normal pace.

"I'll be okay." A pair of warm strong hands cupped my face delicately and looked at me through the darkness. The moon shone in reflecting across his strong jaw, soft features and brown eyes that I loved. There was something so familiar about them, but like most things in my life that seemed familiar, I couldn't place them.

His soft lips pressed against mine. "It was only a dream, Steph." Bleached blonde hair that he usually wore gelled up fell against his forehead. My fingers brushed the strands aside while his eyes studied my every movement.

"What would I do without you, Ty?"

He smiled and took my hand in his, gently placing a kiss on each of my fingertips. "I don't know but I wonder the same thing. Please don't ever leave me, baby."

"Where would I go?" I asked with a laugh. Tyler placed another kiss to my lips, his hands held the back of my head to him.

"I love you, but we both have busy days tomorrow. Can I get you a glass of water or anything?" I shook my head as I flipped the blankets off my legs. Tyler sat up and grabbed hold of my wrist before I could get far. "What's wrong, Steph?"

"Nothing, you go back to sleep. I'm not very tired right now."

"You sure? I don't have to sleep either."

"No, you have a meeting in the morning. I'll come back to bed in a few minutes; I just need to stretch my legs is all."

Tyler wanted to fight it and stay with me. After a nightmare he especially wanted to be near me, mostly because in the beginning my nightmares woke me up screaming. But I could see his lids droop down over his eyes as he talked to me.

"Promise you're okay?"

I nodded again and playfully rolled my eyes. "My physical therapist has done wonders for me in healing my body and mind." A smirk played at his lips; he pulled me a little closer.

With a whisper against my lips, said: "The guy should get a raise."

"He gets to sleep next to me in bed every night; that's much better than a raise."

"Much better." He confirmed with a kiss.

I snaked my wrist free from him and blew a kiss before I left the room. Tyler's place was the only home I knew, even before we got together—he saw a person in need and did more than I could have dreamed to help. His company had slowly taken off with the need for physical therapists growing in Southern California.

Months before I woke up he bought an amazing apartment. Directly on the beach with an entire wall of windows looking over the ocean, three bedrooms and an open floor plan. One room was the master suite, the other he turned into an office while the third was made into a guest room. My option was to stay in that nursing home a little longer—_not_ happening. Rent a hotel with some money they found shoved in my jean pockets when I was first brought into the hospital. Or take up Tyler's very generous offer and stay in his guest room. After some hemming and hawing I chose Tyler's place. Dr. Gillen assured me Tyler was an upstanding citizen, they've known each other for years and he in no way was a pervert—that they knew of.

Turned out for the best, especially since along with a place to live, Tyler also gave me a job. I became a receptionist and his personal assistant—which I still do and love. I also received an advance on my salary to purchase new clothes and whatever else I needed. It only took a month after I was settled in for us to start dating. Truth is, I was attracted to him from the beginning. Amazing body, toned arms and legs, washboard abs from all the surfing he did I'm sure, a kickass smile and those eyes. From the first moment I looked into them I felt something. Safe? At peace? Who knows—the point is—I fell for him and him for me.

More than that—I needed him. Hell—I needed anyone at the time. When they found me there was nothing: no ID, no cell phone, no name badge, _no_ indication of my life before. Well—there was one thing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0oo0 o0o**

_*2 Years Earlier*_

The throbbing in my head slowly subsided with the assistance of more medication than I guessed was safe for a single body. Right now I wasn't going to question it though, having no pain was a rarity since I woke up.

My usual evening nurse, Rose, walked in with a tray of what they liked to call—dinner. Chicken noodle soup, bread—stale, scoop of mashed potatoes that tasted like feet and strawberries. The berries were the only things I touched, along with the milk they brought me. I was ready to get the hell out of this place, even if I didn't know what awaited me on the outside.

"Hi Rose." I greeted her with a smile. No reason to take out my hostility on her; she's simply just doing her job.

"Hello darling, how are you this evening?" Rose was in her late 50s and reminded me of a motherly figure. I took to her from the first moment I saw her. She would even come in my room when it was slow and answer silly questions I had. What was California like? What shows were worth watching? What year it was? Rose answered all with a smile, never once laughing at me for lack of common knowledge.

There was one question however, I was afraid to ask—even if I already knew the answer. Tonight I worked up the courage to ask and I wasn't going to back down.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" She rested the tray on the bed's built in table, and carefully adjusted my bed to a sitting position.

"Of course darling, you can ask me anything."

"Has no one come for me?" Her busy hands stopped moving. I could practically hear her heart pounding with the question it looked like she wanted to avoid too.

"During non-visitor hours?" She asked hopeful for a lighter let-down on her part.

I shook my head and before I clarified she knew what I meant. "Since I was brought into the hospital, nursing home—at all?"

An audible gulp filled the room as she shook her head slowly. Her tears began to fill with sorrow for me. The girl without a name, the girl without a past, and apparently—the girl without anyone who missed her. Who was I in my other life? Some monster that kept all friends and family away from me—provided I wasn't some puppy killer that kept people from wanting to talk to me.

"Oh."

"Stephanie darling, don't you worry, you'll find your home one day. I know it." Rose gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder but I was distracted. My eyes met hers; my mouth hung open waiting for clarification.

"What is it, dear?"

"You called me Stephanie. How…what…" I let out a chuckle, relieved for a glimpse of hope at my past. "Why did you call me that?"

"Have they not shown you, dear?" Rose looked a little worried and frustrated all at the same time. Whatever _it _was—I hadn't seen it. "You start your dinner, and I'll be right back."

Rose left the room and I pushed my tray aside. Who was she kidding—I wasn't the least bit hungry—not _now_. Not that I just may have a name to go with the empty face I saw in the mirror.

_Stephanie_. Did I like that name? Could I consider it my own for the rest of forever? I sure as hell could—it was beautiful. Especially if it was _mine_. To have a claim on anything in this world as my own would be better than having endless amounts of money at this point.

The seconds ticked by on the clock hanging over the door. The little hands were normally silent, but now they clanged loudly in my mind as I waited for Rose to return. My legs shook nervously; if that woman isn't back here in 3 seconds I'm going after her!

Lucky for her—she waddled in holding a large plastic bag. Inside was a bunch of green papers, that I realized was money and a single folded up piece of lined paper.

"This was on you when you came in; they were all in your jean pockets and the doctor said the way you were positioned in the car kept them safe. We needed to look for identification, but this was all we found." My eyes watched without blinking as she pulled out the white note and set the bag of money on the chair next to me.

"There's 500 dollars in there." I nodded but didn't care. Money couldn't buy me a piece of feeling I belonged right now. Only that paper could.

Rose let out a deep breath before placing the note in my hands. I worked to get the note open as quickly and carefully as possible. The writing was slightly smudged but legible and the first thing I noticed was the name Stephanie at the top.

_Stephanie—_

_Throughout the years you've taught me more than you realize. One thing I learned is how my life would be empty without you. I've loved you since before I even knew it myself. Yes we fight. Yes—sometimes you make me want to pull my hair out. And YES—I wish I was in love with someone whose life wasn't surrounded by the danger you somehow manage to get yourself in. But all that aside, you are the only one I want to come home to at night. You're the only one who gets me, even when I don't get myself. Your smile lights up my world and I couldn't imagine a day without you. _

_You've made your choice though, and asked me to respect it. Cupcake, I respect the hell out of you and never want to make you feel otherwise. So for that reason I'll let you go. I'll walk away and let you be the woman you want to be. But I can't promise I'll ever love another the same way I've loved you. And I won't promise to stop waiting for you. You're the only one for me, Cupcake. _

_I love you now and forever._

_Morelli_

Tears filled my eyes as I scanned the note over and over again. A few rolled down my cheeks and onto the note, permanently staining the words intended for _me_. At least I chose to believe it was for me, and not that I was passing the note along like a preteen girl. I pressed the note against my chest and looked up at Rose.

"See darling, someone has loved you very much."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0**

_*Present Day*_

I sat along the bench under the windows as I watched the waves in the moonlight. In my fingers I played with the note that gave me my identity. It seemed the hospital staff had named me Stephanie based on that note, and I went with it. I held that name so dear to my life because it was mine. To wake up with nothing was the worst thing I could imagine happening. I'd do anything to get my memories back—even if they were bad ones, at least they were part of who I was.

After that day I started calling myself Stephanie Morelli. Whoever this _Morelli_ was—that seemed a man worthy enough for me. Besides, Smith and Jones were taken by well… everyone else I was sure.

Tyler knew nothing about the note or how I got my name. And I had no intention of telling him. It wasn't affecting who we were when we were together. This was for me to hold onto for dear life though.

My head pressed against the glass and my eyes closed, several tears left my eyes. I love Tyler, I do. I loved him with all I could give, but that still had me worried. What if there was another half of me out there somewhere. A part of me that wasn't mine anymore, what if it was Morelli's. But that thought never stopped the tears.

If Morelli was so in love with me and promised he'd never really let me go—why wasn't he here?

Why hadn't he come for me?


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: JE's characters—My version**

**Author's Note:** I'm sure by now you all know what to expect from me and I hope that includes more exciting chapters! I PROMISE I haven't forgot about you all! And if you are following my other stories I'll make a note know so all can see. There will be a final installment of my beginning, middle stories… The next one is called **Until The End**… Watch for it! That will be the next one I update! I just want to get more of this one out since I have left you with this intriguing start and nothing else. Also, if you are following There Forever—I will continue to update that one as well. All of my stories have basically turned in "Cupcake" stories lol—so that one will be coming shortly as well! As for Decisions Decisions—I do plan to finish that one—I promise. But I need to let the creative juices flow more for what I want to happen and where it needs to go so I am sorry for the delay but in the end I want it to be worth it!

Thank you and love you all!

Chapter Two

I sat in front of the large overlooking windows until the sun began to peek across the water. My body was restless and my mind was in a whirlwind once more. What I needed was to get out. Since moving in with Tyler I fell in love with long runs on the beach. My body struggled through every step in the beginning but the intensity drove away all self doubt. When I was running I didn't have to have a name or a destination. When I was running I could just be in the moment. Legs tensed, arms pumping, feet digging into the sand. It was addicting.

Tyler was sound asleep when I crept into his room to grab my running shorts and tank top. I threw my hair into a ponytail and slipped into my running shoes before leaving the apartment. My run was long and strenuous but the soft salty breeze gave me a refreshing boost.

I wondered frequently why this happened to me. Who was I before the accident? Was I a better person—or worse? Did I love a good run on the beach before my accident? Just about everything I did or liked now I wondered if it was my "former self" remembering stuff about me that my mind couldn't. The doctor warned me the injury may have had an effect on my personality as well. It didn't bother me to hear since I had no one telling me I was different and no recollection of what was normal for me.

The sun was shining bright when I made my way back up to the apartment. Tyler was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the paper and eating a bowl of cereal.

"I was getting worried." Ty said; a frown present on his face.

"Just needed to go for a run, sweetie." I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. My body was soaked with sweat and my heart was still pounding in my ears.

"Are you feeling okay, Steph? We can go talk to Dr. Gillen again and just see if he has any suggestions for the nightmares." I was shaking my head before he got the suggestion out.

"There's nothing he can do; it's just a nightmare, I'll be fine.

"I worry about you." His hands reached out to pull me towards him but I jumped back.

Ty was dressed in his nice blue button-up shirt, and black dress pants. With a tie perfectly fitted around his neck. The man looked like a million bucks; I was sweaty and gross—no way I wanted to ruin the pure perfection standing in front of me. He instantly looked offended.

"I'm all sweaty, babe! You look great; I don't want to ruin that." Ty's lips pulled up into a sexy smile. He stood and grabbed my arms, pushing me backwards until my back was stopped by the wall. His hands moved to the wall on either side of my face. His lips reached down to kiss me hard. Tyler's mouth is intoxicating, the feel of his tongue tangled with mine and the heat from his mouth mixed with mine. I was always surprised when he pulled away and I wasn't a puddle on the floor.

He was still smirking when he pulled back. "See, now we both win."

"So funny." I said with an over-exaggerated eye roll.

"I gotta get going but I'll see you this afternoon when I get in, okay?"

"Of course." He placed another kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Steph."

"Love you too, Ty."

Tyler walked his bowl to the sink, grabbed his keys and headed off to work. My first stop was a steaming hot shower, and then I dressed in my work scrubs before attacking my hair. I have very long unruly curly hair—that I despise. One of the first purchases I made after re-entering the real world was a top of the line straightener. This baby cost me a pretty penny but was, without a doubt, my best friend. It didn't damage my hair the way others did and it left my hair shiny without a single curl left.

I never bothered with too much makeup, the Vitamin D from the Sun did great things for my skin and I had better things to do with my day. After spreading some black mascara over my thick lashes I grabbed my keys and headed into the office.

There were no patients waiting in the lobby when I got there since besides Tyler there was only 2 other physical therapists on staff. One of which was on vacation and the other never started before 1. So the office was open but no appointments were scheduled until they were back at work. Behind the receptionist desk was Kelly—easily my best friend. She's two years younger than me and a walking ball of fire.

Kelly is about 3 inches shorter than me but with the heels she wears—she ends up looking taller. She is also the quintessential California girl; bleached blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, and a bubbly personality. Kelly came on to the company about a year after I did and we clicked right away. Tyler was relieved too, he worried I wouldn't have anyone besides him to go to.

"What are you doing tonight, Steph!?" Kelly pounced before I had even set my purse down.

"No idea, why?"

"You and Ty should come out drinking with me and Donny!" Donny has been dating Kelly for about 6 months and the four of us typically went out together. Which worked out greatly. Ty and Donny got along like old buddies, giving Kelly and I the chance to gossip, dance, whatever struck our fancy.

"That sounds fun; count us in!" There was no point asking Ty if he wanted to join us. He has gotten in the habit of telling me every detail of his days a week in advance so I knew he wasn't busy. Besides if he really didn't want to come out—he could stay home. But going out sounded exactly what I needed right now.

For the remainder of the morning Kelly gabbed about what her and Donny did. ((Which may not seem like a subject that could take a couple hours—but never underestimate Kelly.)) When Ty came in he was changed out of his dressy clothes and into his work scrubs. He placed a kiss on my lips, and seemed excited to go out with Donny and Kelly tonight.

The rest of the day went by without incidence, with me doing most of the work and Kelly sitting there looking pretty—her words not mine. We agreed to be ready to go at 9 and meet back up at the office so we could follow each other to our favorite bar/club. The place was our favorite for many reasons. First of all the drinks were cheap and they were always running great specials. Their bar food was greasy and delicious and always provided a wonderful drunk treat. Best of all was the dance floor. It was off from the bar and you needed to step down a few steps to reach it but the music was always great and there wasn't a single time Kelly or I didn't dance our asses off.

Tonight I decided to dress to the nines. I let my long hair flow down my back while I added more makeup to pop my blue eyes. Then was my favorite part—my best blue dress. It was short, low-cut and clung to every curve of my body. Paired with my black high heeled shoes and I felt pretty damn sexy. Ty gave me an approving whistle while I felt equally tempted by his designer jeans and blue button-up from earlier.

I waved to Kelly and Donny from the car when we pulled up next to them in the office parking lot. Even through the car window I could tell she looked absolutely gorgeous. Tyler motioned for Donny to follow him and off we went.

Upon arrival Kelly insisted we all take a shot before ordering our beer. In the middle of my first beer while listening to the guys talk about something that held no interest to me I spotted him. At the far end of the bar, sitting alone, looking into the bottom of a whiskey glass searching for an answer to a question that weighed heavily on his mind. Tyler has always been—in my mind—the most attractive man I have ever seen. There was no one that could hold a candle to my sexy, muscular surfer man.

_Until now_.

The man had dark hair that curled at the ends brushing his neck and forehead. His face was clearly carved by angels that blessed him with great cheek bones and a strong jaw. Other women surrounding him were practically jumping up and down to get him to notice, but he paid them no mind. He wasn't dressed to impress with a gray t-shirt and black leather jacket but the way it fit him made my pulse quicken.

Maybe I felt an immediate attraction to him because he wasn't interested in anyone else. The more I studied his face the more I realized this man looked sad. It wasn't written over his face clear as day but the way he hunched his shoulders and stared down at the bar. No—he wasn't just sad—he was heartbroken.

Some woman had probably crushed his soul or took off with another man (though I couldn't see why). Now here he was, letting alcohol handle his problems. I was half tempted to walk over to him and by him a drink; maybe let him know he could dump his problems on me without fear. But why! Never before have I been tempted to walk up to a total stranger and want to know what was ailing them. Kelly pulled at my arm, drawing my attention away from the man.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, of course." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, no—I have no idea."

"Let's dance."

Dance—yes. I need to get over this incessant need to walk up to another man especially when my _boyfriend _that I am _living with_ was here with us.

"Give me a second!" I slammed down the last half of my beer and took the brand new beer in front of Ty that he poured from the pitcher. It took more than a few beers and a shot to get me wasted but the liquor was already buzzing through me in a way I loved. All walls were down and I was able to let loose without stumbling around like a drunken fool.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Ty asked before Kelly pulled me away. She released my arm and I grabbed either side of his face and planted my lips on his. The kiss left my already heated body wanting more as I pulled away. Tyler licked his lips of the beer flavored kiss I left him.

"Yummy." He said; I winked and let Kelly pull me away.

The music pumped through my body and I was able to let it all go. I was aware of Kelly grabbing my hands and dancing next to me but everything else went away. My body moved to the beat as sweat started to form at the back of my neck but I felt way too good to think about stopping. Kelly was lost in the same musical trance as I was. At one point I looked up and saw one of my favorite bouncers, Avery, at the back door. Avery looked like one of those guys that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, but if you got to know him he was a total teddy bear. An almost 7 foot tall teddy bear that is. I waved at him and flashed him the biggest smile I could manage. I saw him chuckle and wave back before retaining his 'bad ass' expression. Not that his smile looked any less menacing to anyone thinking about taking him on.

I fell back into the music but my throat was eventually desert-like, pleading with me for something to drink. Kelly was in her own world but I grabbed her wrist and mouthed to her that I needed drinks. There was no point trying to talk more on the dance floor with the music pounding in your ears. She nodded her head and led the way back to the table with our guys.

I had just stepped off the dance floor when I felt someone's hand grab hold of my wrist. My head spun around as quick as possible (which was probably the worst thing I could have done with alcohol in my system.) The guy I had seen at the bar was staring at me—eyes wide, pleading with me.

"Stephanie! What are you doing here? How…why…. I don't, I can't believe it's you." His words tumbled out as he stared at me as if he was looking at a ghost. A myriad of emotions crossed his face; relief, anger, confusion, longing, and back to the heartbroken expression I pinpointed from earlier.

"I'm sorry?" Maybe it was just the liquor—but I was lost.

"Why are you acting like you don't know me, Steph?"

"I think you have the wrong person." The words came out, but even I didn't believe them. My eyes searched his face and for the first time locked on his eyes—those eyes. The most gorgeous shade of brown I've ever seen, they were endless and when I looked into them something in my body woke up. My heart pounded and a sliver of emptiness in my heart faded away—I knew him. But how?

"No, you're the one I'm looking for. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I've been going crazy without you, please Cupcake, don't do this!" His hand still circled my wrist but it softened as he spoke. I felt a twinge in my heart as he pleaded with me—then it hit me—_Cupcake_. Where had I heard that before?

The note!

"You know who I am?"

"What are you talking about?" The pain was fading into anger at my lack of understanding. "Of course I know who you are—why are you pretending not to know me! I didn't hurt you that badly, did I? What did I do to make you leave me for good, Steph? It's been killing me—I thought…" He swallowed back his words as his eyes glossed over. "I thought you were dead. Why are you here? Why didn't you come home to me?"

With every question I felt tears rising in my throat. This man's heartbroken demeanor was caused by me and I had no clue even this man's name.

"I didn't…" I was shaking my head, looking for the words when Avery showed up at my side. His eyes glared down at where this man's hand held me.

"Everything okay here Ms. Morelli?" The man released my wrist and his hand flew up to his heart. My first instinct was that he was about to have a heart attack. He stumbled back a step as if something I said had knocked the wind out of him.

"Everything's fine, Avery." He nodded and walked away. For whatever reason I needed to know more about who this was.

"You can't even act like you know who I am but you took my last goddamn name! What the hell, Stephanie?!"

"Your last name?" I didn't understand. Whatever expression rested across my features prompted the man to pull out his wallet from his back pocket and hand over his ID.

Before looking down at it I caught a glimpse of confusion spreading over his face. When he saw me he saw someone he knew but as the conversation went on he understood less about what was happening. I had to tear my eyes away from his. As I stared into the pools of liquid chocolate I felt a familiarity that has been foreign to me since starting my new life.

My eyes scanned over his ID until I saw what he was trying to show me. His name, plain as day read Joseph Anthony Morelli. _Morelli—my name _and the name from the note. I let my eyes shoot back up to his.

"You do know me." I didn't know what else to say. The longing in his face pleaded with me to understand how he was hurting. He was seconds away from pulling me into his arms but someone placed a firm hand on my shoulders.

"Baby, everything okay?" Tyler stood behind me with a smile but his eyes hardened as he stared at Joe.

"Yeah, just…yeah, everything's fine." I smiled.

"Let's go home."

"Home? Steph please don't just walk away from me again." I handed Joe's ID back but his fingers lingered on my hand, sending a chill rushing through my arm.

"I need to go."

A solitary tear rolled down his cheek. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I think you've had too much, buddy." Tyler said pulling me close to his side.

Joe shook his head; fear crossed his eyes as he saw Tyler move to bring me away from him. "I'm not drunk and I'm not crazy. Please just don't leave, Stephanie?"

"You know this guy, Steph?" Ty asked me.

I was so torn. My mind couldn't place this man but a nagging feeling in my stomach told me he was speaking the truth. That _he_ was the answer to all the questions I've had since waking from my coma.

"I don't know."

Joe rubbed his hands over his face, another tear falling.

"Let's go." Tyler pulled me along with him; I sensed that my feet would have remained planted to the ground in front of him. My head twisted back around to stare after him as Tyler pulled me through the crowd.

Another tear rolled down his cheek. "Cupcake don't leave me." Tyler didn't stop walking until we reached the car.

He held my hand while he drove. My body was shaking but I was sure Tyler believed it to be because the man freaked me out. I wanted more than anything to go back he was distraught and lost. So was I. The look in his eyes, I had seen it a million times—in myself.

The look I had every day I looked into the mirror. A single person missing something important. In my mind that _something_ had always been my past but now that I was pulled away from the Joseph Morelli I felt that it was him I was missing. But what was more—I was what he was missing.

Joseph Morelli was the answer to my past and now I didn't know if I'd ever see him again.

When we got home I grabbed my pajamas and hopped in the shower. I crouched down and with my hands covering my face I sobbed my heart out. I haven't felt this alone since the first moment I opened my eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: JE's Characters—My Version**

**Author's Note:** Okay I know I said "Until The End" would be the next one I updated—BUT I am so stuck on this story. So you'll just have to hang in there a little longer for it : ) Anyways—this chapter may be a bit intense/emotional. So while I don't think there will be any big teary moments I am still issuing a tissue warning—to be safe. As always I hope you enjoy and review : )

Chapter Three:

"Baby?" Tyler's voice prodded me awake. My eyes fluttered open to see sun streaming in and Ty dressed and ready for work. He leaned over me his lips brushing the top of my head.

"Hmm?" Was all I managed to get out.

"I have to go into the office today with Vinny on vacation, are you going to be alright?" I know he was referring to last night and I honestly didn't know if I was going to be or not. But I had plans for the day that didn't involve my boyfriend around for it.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. You go in and I'll see you when you get home."

"Why don't we grab some take out and watch a couple movies tonight?" I gave him a smile and nodded.

"That sounds great."

"Good, I love you." He gave me a kiss on my lips before leaving.

I laid in bed a few minutes before starting my day. I threw on a pair of jeans and a fitted T-shirt before straightening my hair that regained its curl from the shower last night. Then I opened my laptop and did a search in the area of popular hotels. On a notepad I made a list of the 5 top ones I found and proceeded to all one after the other. The question I asked was the same each time and so was the answer.

"Do you have a Joseph Morelli staying there?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry—no one by that name."

My hope was dwindling with every rejection I received. The last place I dialed I crossed my fingers.

"Hyatt Regency resort and spa, this is Cammie, how may I help you?"

"Yes hello Cammie, I'm calling to see if you have a Joseph Morelli staying with you."

"It is company policy to ask who is calling before transferring the call. May I please have your name?"

"Oh yes I understand. This is his wife he's there on business and left a note where he was staying but clumsy me I spilt my coffee on it and the name smudged."

"Of course Mrs. Morelli, hold on one moment let me check our guest records." _Mrs. Morelli_—the name sat with me and although it was the name I took as my own hearing it together with his felt—personal. What was more bizarre was the way I felt my own personal glow at the thought.

"He is staying with us Mrs. Morelli if you just will hold one more second I will try to patch you through to his room."

"Fantastic." My heart was pounding; what was I even going to say to the man that knew me better than I knew myself?

"There was no answer in the room; would you like to leave a message?" I felt my hopes sink again.

"Oh that's fine I'll just try him again later. Thank you very much, Cammie."

"Not a problem."

I threw my phone down on the couch with the irritation I felt. It took everything in me not to grab my keys and go searching the town for this man. I found myself wondering why this was so crucial to find him. The answer though was obvious; there were questions I needed answered, questions I've wondered since my eyes opened—and this man had the answers.

In the kitchen I grabbed out a bottle of water and walked to my favorite spot at the windows. My head rested against the glass; I felt defeated in my search and knew I'd have to fight all restraints not to call the Hyatt every hour on the hour until he returned.

Knock, knock, knock…

My head whipped around towards the front door—I wasn't expecting anyone and Ty always told me if I needed to expect someone to stop by for the cable or whatever. The knocking came again; louder and more persistent than the first round.

"Coming!" I called out and ran to the door. I threw it open and my mouth dropped. Standing there in a black shirt his leather jacket in place and another pair of nice fitting jeans was Joseph Morelli. The bags under his eyes made me wonder if this man ever slept. He ran his hand through his tousled hair; I found myself mesmerized by his every movement.

"Please don't kick me out. I need to talk to you and if you don't want to talk in your home that's fine. But I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"You can come in; I have something I'd like to show you." I thought of telling him how I was searching for him and wanted nothing more than to be near him but I held my tongue.

"Thank you." I stepped aside for him to answer. His eyes spread wide with amazement at the view as he took in the rest of Tyler's apartment.

"It's beautiful, huh?" I asked; I needed to know what he was thinking. I craved the knowledge of what was going through his mom. Joe turned to face me; his eyes softened.

"It can't compete when you're standing next to it. I like the hair by the way, although I loved your curls." My face screwed up into revulsion.

"How could you love those—they're awful!" The fact that he knew about my curly hair didn't strike me as odd.

Joe shrugged; a hint of a smile touched his lips. "It's the way I've always known you, Steph. I never would have changed a thing about you—even when you were getting under my skin like no one else." He let out a soft laugh at the memory.

A knot settled in my throat. All these memories he has with me and I can't remember a single one. I cleared my throat to speak up.

"Why don't you take a seat while I grab something. Can I grab you something to drink?"

"No, I'm alright. Nice place by the way."

"Oh thanks, it's my bo…Tyler. It's Tyler's place."

"Is that the guy that pulled you away from me last night?" There was a deeper meaning behind the obvious that I didn't fail to catch.

"Yes." I said; he nodded, saying nothing in response. My eyes watched as he moved to sit on the couch. I could have stared at him all day but I forced myself away from him.

In Ty's office was a file cabinet loaded with numerous different files. Stuff about the apartment, insurance, his business but the one I was looking for was in a separate drawer—my medical records. I pulled it out and scanned over Dr. Gillen's notes on the first page explaining my situation and the immediate effects. Joe deserved to know why I didn't share his same enthusiasm for our chance meeting.

He was still sitting on the couch when I returned but his jacket was off and the sight of his muscles on his arms made my heart rate accelerate. _Be still my heart_.

"Uh… by the way, how'd you find me?"

Joe shrugged as if the answer should be expected. "I'm a cop, Steph, I know the area you're staying in and the name you're losing—it didn't take long after that."

"Looks like it took all night." I said; referring to the lack of sleep he seemed to have gotten last night.

"Nope, the rough night wasn't from trying to find your address."

"Oh." Obviously this gorgeous man would have taken someone to his hotel from the bar. Joe quickly shook his head with a disgusted look on his face, as if reading my thoughts.

I watched him stand and cross the room towards me; his hands gently grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"Stephanie, I thought you were dead. I see you again for the first time after accepting the facts. My mind was racing with thoughts of you, sleep wasn't about to happen." My skin tingled with his touch. My breath faltered. _Change the subject! Change the subject, Steph!_

"Um, here." I held up my thick manila envelope between us. His eyes searched mine looking for an answer before taking it.

"What do we have here?" Joe walked back to the couch and I followed; sitting in a chair across the room.

"Those are my medical records." He studied me with the smoky brown eyes that I saw all night in my dreams.

Joe's strong hands flipped back the folder and his eyes carefully scanned the first page. The one indicating my severe head trauma and 6-month long coma followed by waking up with no memory what-so-ever. He read that page and paused before flipping to the next. Each page tracked my progress during my coma including Dr. Gillen's personal notes throughout the coma. Followed by multiple brain x-rays and many other things that I haven't been able to look at since I first left the hospital.

My eyes remained locked on Joe's face and for every page he turned the whites of his eyes became redder. But he didn't stop. We sat in silence until he finished reading the very last page. He carefully closed the folder and set it on the couch next to him. His elbows rested on his knees while he placed a palm over each eye. I caught sight of his trembling jaw and couldn't stop myself. In a second I was crouched in front of him with my hands resting against his forearms.

"Joe?"

He moved his palms away from his eyes to look at me. The moisture building in his eyes.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke, Steph. Please, I won't even be mad."

"It isn't." I whispered. Joe's head dropped down.

"You don't remember anything about your life, your family, your memories…me?" He didn't look up as he asked.

"Nothing." My voice trembled.

"Can I please hug you?" Joe looked up at me; pleading with me but he didn't have to. I was about to lose it and for some unknown reason—I needed his arms around me. I nodded and in a second he stood from the couch and pulled me with him.

Our arms wrapped around each other, his face buried into my hair. Together our bodies shook as we sobbed simultaneously. Time seemed to stand still as I was wrapped in Joe's arms. My heart throbbed and my mind ached with trying to find a single memory with him. Nothing came back to me and it made me hurt worse.

"You must have been so scared, Steph. To wake up alone with no one there for you. I'm sorry—I'm so sorry." My throat strongly resembled the desert and I needed water. The urge to stay in his arms was overwhelming and I knew if I didn't find an excuse to leave his grasp now—I didn't know if I ever would.

"I need something to drink." I untangled myself from him and wiped my eyes as I headed for the kitchen.

"How did you get Stephanie Morelli as your name though? If you didn't remember anything?" I downed half a bottle of water and fumbled in my back pocket for the note I knew was still safely in them. It was habit in the beginning to change the note from one outfit to the next the way a man changes his wallet. When I started dating Tyler I stopped doing that but recently I've felt compelled to have it near me increasingly.

When I walked back to the couch where he sat again I handed it to him.

"They found that in my pocket with some money when they pulled me from the scene of the accident. It was all I had to go on; no one found a purse, ID or cell phone. Just that." Joe's face told me he knew what it was before opening it. That didn't stop him from reading it through as if he wasn't the one who wrote the words imprinted in my brain.

"You know when I wrote this I almost tore it up. Can you imagine if I wouldn't have left this out for you?"

"No, because that little piece of paper has meant more to me than anything else in this world." My words seemed to strike his heart as his eyes looked up to mine.

"Is this why you took Morelli as your last name?" I nodded as he sighed. "You know I used to dream about the day you took my last name. I just never would have thought _this_ would have been the reason."

"Yeah—it's not exactly ideal, I'll give you that much." He continued to look at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"I have something to show you too."

"Okay?" He reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a picture. Joe walked over to where I was standing and held the picture out to me.

"This is my favorite and I bring it with me everywhere I go."

I immediately recognized Joe but instead of the distraught expression I've seen there was a large grin. His arms were wrapped from behind around a pretty brunette with wild curly hair. A double take made me see what I originally missed—it was me. Our faces were next to each other, our grins stretched across our faces—I was truly happy. What drew me in was the smile covering Joe's face. His eyes lit up and he looked happier than any man before.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" The question felt strange but I didn't feel right using myself in this situation.

Joe's fingers took my chin in his soft grip as he pulled my face up to see his. "I've always loved you, Stephanie."

His fingers traced a line down the side of my face my skin igniting at his touch. My eyes closed at how good it felt. I couldn't keep them closed though, not when there was a man like Joseph Morelli standing in front of me. Next he let his hands push back a strand of my hair, his fingers running through the silky strands of my now straight hair. I saw his eyes spot the incision along the side of my head from the accident. His fingers gently reached out to it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not usually anymore."

"I can't believe you're really here, standing in front of me." I bit my lip as the air surrounding us changed. The proximity his lips were from mine seemed to suddenly hit me, as it did him. His eyes held mine as he leaned in closer. _Pull away, stop this, Stephanie. You don't want to kiss him. You don't want to feel his warm soft lips pressed against mine_.

The phone rang louder than it ever has before and the two of us jumped apart. I ran to grab it, breathless from the feelings I almost gave in to.

"Hello?"

"Hi Baby! My last appointment called in today so I'm just about to leave the office. What should I pick up to eat?"

"Uh…Chinese."

"The usual okay?"

"Just fine."

"Alright sweetie, I love you and I'll see you in about half hour."

"Sounds good, love you too." Joe's jaw clenched at the words as I hung up the phone.

"That was my…"

"Tyler." He finished and I nodded.

"Yeah, Tyler, he's uh—on his way home."

"Here." Joe clarified and I nodded again.

"Well I'll get out of your way."

"Here, don't forget this." I held out his picture but he shook his head.

"Hold onto it, but I'll be back for it." I smiled and watched as he folded up my note and carefully slid it back into the front pocket of my jeans.

"Thank you." He slid his arms into his jacket again and I walked him to the door. Before he stepped all the way through he turned to face me.

"I'm staying at the Hyatt if you want to call me."

I smiled. "I know." He cocked an eyebrow.

"If the receptionist tells you that your wife called, don't act all surprised or else they might not patch my call through next time."

His face lit up. "My wife can call anytime she wants." Joe reached out and pulled me in for another hug before I had the chance to stop it. I breathed in the scent of his cologne mixed with the leather of his jacket, mixed in with what I was sure was the smell that was special to him. Whatever it was—I had never smelt anything like it. It was intoxicating.

"I'll see you around."

I watched back into the living room and held onto the picture mesmerizing it. My arms suddenly felt cold and this apartment felt very lonely with Joseph Morelli else standing here with me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Joe's POV** **(later that evening)**

"Chief, it's Morelli."

"How's the conference going?"

"Fine, but listen I need to take some vacation time—effective immediately."

"What are you talking about, Morelli? You're expecting to be on a flight back to Trenton tomorrow."

"I'm going to tell you something that you need to keep to yourself."

"Okay?" He said; hesitating at the disclaimer I gave.

"I found Stephanie—she's been living here."

"What the hell? How'd you find her down there?"

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into right now. But now that I've found her I'm not leaving her again."

"You sure about this, Morelli? It's been almost three years man."

"It's Stephanie—I'd do anything for her and I can't lose her again. I'm not leaving until she send me away."

I hung up the phone and flopped back onto the too-hard hotel bed. Seeing her again after all these years ignited the flame that has been dormant since she left. I love that woman more than anything else in this world. She may not remember me but I'm not going anywhere until she knows I'd rather die than live out the rest of my days with anyone else.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: JE's characters—My version**

**Author's Note: ** Don't have a lot to say other than thank you for all the love and support! Your reviews brighten my day! Anyways—please enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter Four:

I awoke the next morning at 8 o'clock and was surprised to find Tyler was already up and in the shower. It was Sunday morning after all; you'd think he'd want to sleep in a little. Normally mornings like this I would be tempted (and usually would) hop into the shower with him. Some inexplicable reason it didn't feel…right today? My mind was racing with the conversation I had with Joseph yesterday. Not just the things he said but the way he made me feel. With a single touch from his fingers I felt the heat radiating to my core. How is my body responding to him this way when my mind can't remember him?

Maybe a visit to Dr. Gillen wouldn't be so terrible. If anything he may have some sort of insight that he never had for me before meeting a person from my past. I had a million more questions simmering below the surface and I was ready to call him right now to start asking. Although I should very well spend the day with my boyfriend since this is the one day a week he has off. I sat on the bed bouncing my leg trying to think of a distraction. The first thing that came to mind was going for a run.

A few minutes later the water turned out and when Ty emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His lean muscular body looked quite tempting but I wasn't in the mood to explore it further.

"Going for a run, baby?" Ty asked as I threw my hair into a ponytail.

I nodded. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, I actually wanted to see if you mind me going in to work for a couple hours." A sigh of relief escaped me. To keep from sounding far too relieved I walked up to him; pressing my hands against his chest.

"You work too hard." Ty's mouth quirked up at the corner.

"I love what I do and I love that I can take care of you with what I make." I shudder; the last thing I want is to be a woman that sits around the house and does nothing while my man takes care of me.

"You know your money doesn't interest me, Ty." He shoots me a radiating smile and plants a kiss on my lips.

"I know, Steph, just one of the many reasons I love you." I reach up and give him another kiss before backing off to let him get dressed.

"Well, don't stay at work all day." I say; hoping my voice holds more promise than I'm feeling.

"I'll be home by lunch time." Ty replied with a smile.

"Love you." I call before going for my run.

Running on the beach when the sun is first breaking across the ocean water, the air crisp, the breeze light—that's my favorite time to run. Sure it wasn't even 9 yet but there are a ton more runners and a few dedicated beach goers determined to spend their entire day here. I pay them no mind though. With every step my busy mind begins to reach a calm similar to the water today. I crave the ability to clear my mind if only for an hour. With that in mind I lengthen my strides and feel the welcome burn in my thighs. My fists pump back and forth and I no longer feel my feet touch the ground. I'm free from my sudden fears, urges, everything.

There's no better feeling in the world.

It isn't typical for me to pay much attention to the other runners. Except today a man came running towards me and the closer he got the more I wondered if he planned to run right into me. He made no movement to get out of my way. My eyes focused on his approaching legs but I finally let my eyes dart up to yell at him when I recognized the face immediately. It was Joe. The sweat stains over his white shirt and wet hair indicated that he'd probably been out here as long as I had.

He was smirking and didn't hold back his look of confusion. When he was a couple feet from me he stopped running, as did I. My heart did obnoxious flips as I took in how amazing his body looked with his muscles still tensed from running.

"I didn't think that was you at first. Since when are you a runner?"

"Since always?" I answer and he laughs.

"Cupcake, the one time we went running you skipped out and ended up getting a powdered donut—you're about as far from a runner as you could be." My grin stretched across my face as I smiled.

"That's strange but I suppose not completely unusual, Dr. Gillen did say a bit of a personality change was completely normal."

Joe's face tensed at the mention of Dr. Gillen's name. It was obvious why—while this whole brain trauma thing was old news to me—it was still brand new to him.

"Listen, do you have some free time? Maybe we can continue our run over to this little café I spotted about a mile back. Grab some breakfast?" He could have asked if I wanted to go roll in cow dung and I would have accepted.

"That sounds great but I don't have my wallet."

"No problem!" Joe pulled out a sleek black wallet from the pocket of his sweatpants. "My treat."

His smile was infectious so with a nod of agreement we were off. We matched each other stride-for-stride. A rush of adrenaline went through me as he shot glances in my direction, trying to pick up speed to pull in front of me. A suppressed laugh escaped as I continued to push myself further forward in front of him. My legs pumped harder and I was a good step in front of him when he reached up and grabbed my wrist pulling me back. I shot my head back towards him and a grin covered his face. Joe was getting just as much enjoyment out of this as I was.

My body slowed fractionally giving him the chance to rush ahead. When he did he didn't release my hand and although I had every reason to—I didn't let him go either. We ran the rest of the way smiling like fools with our hands holding tight. When the little café with the outdoor patio overlooking the ocean came into view Joe pointed his finger that was holding mine towards it. Our legs slowed down at the same time until we were at a slow walking pace.

For a few lingering moments I let myself revel in the way my hand felt safe in his grasp. The feeling of our fingers laced and our palms pressed together felt far more intimate than was right. Reluctantly I released my hand from his as we approached the café.

We ordered our food; I stuck with a banana nut muffin and tea while Joe chose a breakfast sandwich and coffee. The cashier set all our food on the same tray and Joe took it in his hands before I could grab it. We walked back outside and took an empty table; sitting in a comfortable silence for the first few bites of our meal.

"So I realize you're different now but I still never thought I would ever see you pass up coffee." I made a disgusted face that made him smile.

"It's disgusting. They always have a pot out in the office I work at and it's just foul."

"Do you add anything to it?"

I shrug not understanding his curiosity. "Not usually, when I have though I put in a little sugar and some cream."

"Well that's the problem, Plum—you're not doing it right!"

"Plum?" Cupcake I knew, Steph I understood… _Plum?_

Joe gave a knowing smile and one of those duh-she-doesn't-remember-anything-dummy looks. "Stephanie Michelle Plum is your name." I sit back in my seat and stare at a random spot on the table. _Stephanie Michelle Plum_—I smile. Knowing one's name sounds like a given but once it's forgotten you don't realize the true value of it.

"I like that." I finally answer. Joe gives a soft smile that light up his eyes.

"So do I." We stare at each other for a few beats lost in the moment when Joe glances down to the table, clearing his throat. "Anyways, you loved coffee but you had a very specific way you took it."

"How?"

Joe smirked and stood up. "I'd show you in my coffee but I'd rather not end up with a heart attack before breakfast is through."

"Okay?" I answer with a smile as I see his face lit up to show me something more about who I was. My eyes follow him as he runs back into the café and orders a coffee—apparently to my specific liking. When he returns he sets it in front of me and is bouncing his leg in anticipation across the table from me.

I prepare for the worst as I take a gulp. The bitterness that is coffee is the first thing I taste followed by what feels like an entire cup filled with cream and sugar. But—it's bearable and actually—good. I grin and smile to Joe whose smile makes me laugh.

"So?"

"It's delicious—but I know what you mean about the heart attack thing."

"You have an iron stomach Steph, I wouldn't worry about it." Joe's eyes lit up with satisfaction as he dug into his sandwich once more. Part of me couldn't help but wonder if he wanted me to enjoy the coffee more because it was part of who I was. He was pulling for me to return to the old Stephanie instead of the person I now was. I felt my mood sink slightly. Would I ever be the person I once was? Is Joe hoping for something that is fruitless to wish for?

From under my lashes I see Joe staring at me; wanting to say a million things but biting his tongue instead. I'm not ready for our conversation to be over yet though.

"I've been meaning to ask you." Joe looks up to meet my gaze. "I didn't have any kids or anything did I?" He smiles and shakes his head.

"No children…but I mean well sort of, Rex and Bob."

"Rex and Bob?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Bob is my dog—but he was yours first and then you sorta shanghaied me into keeping him. I love that big crazy mutt and he loves you too. Rex on the other hand was… is your hamster."

"I had a hamster?" I ask with a smile but realization hits me. Where is he now?

Joe reaches out and grabs my hand, sensing my fear. "You made me promise that if something happened to you I'd look after Rex. I promised but I never thought anything would happen." He glances down at the table; a depressed look crosses his face, remembering something that I was dying to know. "He's okay though, I still have him with me at home. Mooch—my cousin—is looking over him and Bob while I'm here."

"Why are you here?" The question's out before I can stop it. While I wondered it, I didn't want it to be quite as harsh sounding as it was.

"Ouch." Joe says with a good-hearted laugh. "Work conference that my boss made me attend."

"Oh, sounds riveting." He shrugs his shoulders and takes a long gulp of his coffee.

"I've sat through worse crap."

My eyes catch sight of the clock hanging behind the café counter—_holy hell_—it's already 11? I need to be home and showered before Tyler returns home and questions why I was running the whole time. A sinking feeling rested in my stomach. I felt like I was sneaking around on him. Whether running into Joe today was chance or not—Ty had no idea about him. He had no idea that I've searched for him once, seen him twice and longed to be near him more.

Tyler deserved more than that sneaky crap.

"Will you come to dinner tonight?" Before I have a chance to process the possible outcomes I ask. Joe sits and looks a little stunned before clearing up the question.

"Come to dinner where?"

"Tyler's place."

"Is he working tonight?" I shake my head and see the hesitation in Joe's eyes.

"Listen, I don't want to hide the fact that I want to talk to you. You know me and have answers to questions I've wondered about. Tyler has every right to know and I don't want to sneak around hiding you from him. I mean I didn't expect you to show up and he can't get mad at me since I have never encountered anything like this before." I was babbling. The psychobabble was more for my benefit than Joe's. I felt I needed to justify _why_ I wanted Joe to meet Ty—and my reasons were pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

Joe sat in silence for what seemed like forever. His long fingers stroked his chin and his eyes glazed over as he sat lost in deep thought.

"Okay." He finally answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Great!" I stood up, knowing I really needed to get back. "Come by his place at 6."

"Sounds great." He said; I didn't fail to miss the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well, I have to run but I'll see you tonight!" I flashed him my biggest smile before heading home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tyler walked in at 12:05 and I was showered, dressed and my hair was straightened. His smile grew as he saw me; my excitement from earlier bubbled over when I saw him. Out of the blue I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss against his lips. Ty seemed as shocked by my embrace as I was. He let his keys fall to the ground and wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss.

"I need to leave more often on Sundays." I laughed; something in my face must have tipped him off that I had something to tell him. His eyes sized me up but he didn't pull away. "Everything okay, baby?"

"Yes but I have some news."

"What kind of news?" His face was reserved as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Do you remember the guy from the bar that stopped to talk to me?"

"Vaguely." Ty's voice was strained—he remembered him clearly. He was just trying to forget. Tyler isn't a jealous guy and is confident in our relationship that he doesn't have to worry about me with other guys. But there must have been something in our expressions that night that left an imprint in Ty's mind.

"Well, I know him."

"Know him?"

"He's from my past."

"And you have proof?" I nodded.

"I do."

"Oh." He released me and stepped into the open kitchen, running a hand through his blonde hair. I very rarely saw Tyler flustered—but this was one of those moments. "Well that's pretty incredible, Steph."

"It is, and he's coming for dinner tonight to talk to both of us."

"He is?"

"He is." I confirmed with a smile before walking into the other room. Tyler's shocked expression was still playing over in my mind. My boyfriend in the same room with my ex-boyfriend that I was madly in love with and still have some weird connection to seemed unreal.

What was I getting myself into?


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: JE's Characters—My Version**

**Author's Note: **Okay—sorry to make such a short chapter last time—but I'm making it up to you by giving you two chapters in a weekend! Good—right? Anyways—again thank you for reading everything I have to write! I hope you enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter Five:

***Joe's POV* **_[you're welcome ; ) ]_

My eyes shot to the standard black alarm clock with red letters: 5:29. _Oh joy_—it's been a whole minute since I last looked at the clock. I was dreading tonight—_why the fuck was I going to put myself through this?!_ Oh right—the answer was obvious of course.

_Stephanie_.

Since I laid eyes on her dancing at that overpriced, overrated club I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. Every second of the day I wanted to be near her, ask her questions, answer her questions and even more pathetically—just look at her. It still seemed so surreal that a little out-of-the-blue conference in California led me to my Cupcake. I've searched for her for years—hell!—I even paid Ranger to search for her! Not that I needed to pay him, he would have done it anyways. But she was my woman and I was going to take care of and that includes paying whatever costs may arise in trying to find her. I'm pissed at Ranger—that fucker owes me a refund—not that I really care. I found her and that's all that matters to me. But being pissed at Ranger is a much easier emotion to deal with than the nerves I have over seeing Stephanie and her stuck-up rich boyfriend.

My eyes dart to the clock once again: 5:31. _Wow—time really flies when you're having fun!_ I've been dreading the clock rolling past the 5:30 mark because that was when I decided I'd make my way out to the car. I drop my head down. Why couldn't I have just requested more alone time with her? Just her. She was the one I was her for—the only one I've thought of in the last few days. I wasn't sure if I could stomach watching goldilocks (my clever nickname for the punk living with her) place his hands on _my_ Steph. What if he tries to kiss her—or _worse_—if she tries to kiss him? The Morelli destructive gene seemed to fade away in me over time but hell—I'm far from perfect.

For fuck's sake I'm acting like such a chick overthinking all of this right now. It's _just dinner_, Morelli! Buck the fuck up and get over there. On the hotel chair in the corner of the room I grab my leather jacket and sling it on over my gray sweatshirt and jeans. I literally changed my outfit a dozen or so times—yes, yes, pathetic—and finally decided I didn't want to dress up for this. That wasn't me and I wasn't about to dress up to meet goldilocks. I'd dress up for Stephanie _when_ I get to take her out on my own. I'd take her somewhere incredible and make her swoon. My hand would never be far from hers, I'd make her laugh just to see that twinkle in her eyes when she did. I'd make sure to use my good cologne that she bought me years before and told me it made me smell intoxicating. It wouldn't matter where we were as long as she was there, smiling, happy and mine.

I roll my eyes at my far-fetched thoughts. Get a fucking grip! I need to get past this evening before I can picture a date with her. Though, I'm not giving up on the idea—not a chance in hell. I sigh, _quit stalling_. After I grab my bike helmet I walk out to the parking lot.

My stipulation for taking this trip for the most boring conference I've ever attended was that they pay for me to rent a bike—not a car. Now I'm sure as shit glad I did. The bike lets me think. When the wind whips past me and there is no bad music in my ear—I am free to my thoughts, or not. Tonight for the entire ride to Goldilocks' house I think of her. It hasn't even been 12 hours since I saw her and I miss this woman like crazy. The same way I always do.

I park my bike in the lot and pull out my cell phone: 5:59. Well at least I'm on time. _Yippee_. The building has monitored entrance but I get in the same way I did before—flash my badge at the camera. Last time a skimpily dressed petite blonde came out to check what was wrong. I said everything was fine but I needed to get in to speak with someone that wasn't answering my calls when I dialed their room. I could have said I was going upstairs to murder someone and she still would have let me in.

Another Morelli-gene I inherited—the ability to make women's knees weak. In another time, another place, possibly another lifetime I'd rail the blonde and not think twice. That's not me anymore and hasn't been for a while. I was still hopelessly stuck on the woman just a few floors above me.

The door chimes when it unlocks and I step in. Again the blonde appears with an over-excess of makeup and even less clothes than before. And she's at work?

"Officer Morelli, what a pleasant surprise." She practically purrs at me. To save time I flash her what I know to be my heart-stopping smile.

"Just have a little more business to attend to." With a wink I leave her standing there licking her overly plump lips.

My clenched fist hesitates before knocking on the door. I exhale a breath and then feel pretty stupid that I need to. I knock and the sounds of shoes clicking against the floor come before the door swings open.

It takes everything in me not to stumble backwards and clutch at my heart. This woman always looks so damn incredible. Her hair hung long down her back, makeup was done but accentuated her amazing blue eyes and full pink lips. She wore hip hugging black pants and a light blue dress tank top that hung around her curves in a way that brought far too many dirty thoughts to mind. The most incredible part about her though was the smile that spread as she looked at me. My face quickly matched hers.

"I'm extremely underdressed." I say motioning towards her outfit. "You look incredible."

"You're not underdressed—you look great." A slight pink flush crept into her cheeks but my grin only widened. "Please, come in." She stepped aside so I could enter but I ensured our hands brushed when I passed her. I felt her body stiffen at my touch and the growing pink in her cheeks was a welcome look. It told me I still affected her the way she affected me.

"Um… Ty?" Stephanie called out, seeing he was missing from the dining room. Goldilocks emerged from the hallway with a wide smile across his face. He too was dressed up; black slacks with a deep green button up shirt. I couldn't help but wonder if he only dressed that way to appease Stephanie.

She might not be the same Steph I remember but I have no doubt this woman knew how to talk her way into anything. It was yet another things I loved about her. Even if it meant that I was irritated as hell by it. Tyler approached me with no caution as he held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook hard, my face quickly matching his. I wasn't about to let him think he got under my skin the way he did. This guy may be "nice" now but I'm not ready to believe it's sincere.

"Joe this is Tyler Prescott, Ty this is Joseph Morelli." Her eyes widen as she says my last name—_her _last name. Apparently she didn't think about explaining that one when introducing us. I released Tyler's hand and had to physically stop myself from wiping my hand off on my jean leg.

"Morelli?" His eyes were focused on Steph. This guy didn't even think to ask me about the question. He went right to her—clever. She looked panicked under his scrutinizing gaze; my need to protect her kicked in but she had an answer out before I could say anything.

"Yes, we're cousins."

"Cousins?" Tyler asked; my thoughts exactly.

"Mhmm." Stephanie nodded her head and I suppressed a laugh. That's a kinky thought. When he turned to look towards me her blue eyes pleaded with mine to keep up her story. My first instinct was to call her out and let this dude know that she took _my_ name. That even when she knew nothing _I_ was still there. And that I wasn't going _anywhere _now. But I hated seeing her in desperate need of a lie that depended on my cooperation.

I plastered on another very-fake smile and replied. "Yep, we're cousins. Nice to meet ya, man." Tyler looked over to me and after a minute of searching my face for clarity he seemed to believe me.

"Great to meet some of Stephanie's family. I've always dreamed of how important this would be for us to have her family included. It's amazing that you found her." There was sincerity laced with doubt in his voice. He saw me as some sick fuck filling Stephanie's mind with lies only to sink my claws in her. This guy had better watch what he says. I'll tolerate his passive aggressive bullshit—for Stephanie—but the moment I feel he's crossed the line—he'll know.

"It was by chance I was here. I'm a cop and was sent to a conference down here by my boss."

"What are the odds?" He says with a polite smile, wrapping his arms around Steph's shoulders. "So where are you from?"

"We're both from Trenton." I purposely accentuate the _we_ so he knows _we_ have a past that he'll never replace.

"Trenton? As in New Jersey?" I resist the urge to say his parent's must have paid a pretty nickel for his school. I opt for a much less aggressive response.

"The one and only."

"That explains your love of the beach, Steph." Goldilocks says with a smile looking down into her eyes. I roll my eyes knowing full well he can't see me—oh yeah—_that's _gotta be why.

"Well, I need to check on dinner. You like steak and potatoes don't you Joe?"

"Sure do." Tyler leaves Stephanie's side to make his way into the kitchen. I waste no time closing the distance between us and wrap my arm around her shoulder. _Lord_—she smells heavenly. I have to work double time to keep from drooling and sticking my nose directly into her hair.

"Cousins?" I whisper to her and she immediately flushes looking embarrassed and apologetic. A very sexy combination if I do say so myself.

"I'm so sorry it was the first thing that came to mind." She turned slightly towards me to look up into my eyes. The distance from my lips to her is temptingly close, but I need to be a gentleman so I resist.

"You owe me." I say a voice barely above a whisper; more mouthing the words to her than anything.

"Anything." Stephanie's eyes bore into mine and it takes more strength to not whisk her away right now. Well—that's a lofty promise I can't help but wait for my opportunity to use.

"Joe?" Tyler calls from the kitchen. Stephanie jumps out of my arms at the sound of his voice. Like we were just a couple of kids caught making out by her parents.

"Yeah?" I yell back, my eyes not leaving hers. She manages to look everywhere _but_ directly into my eyes again. It's as much amusing as it is frustrating. I've had dreams of those blue eyes, seen them everywhere and longed to see them again. The last thing I wanted was for her to hide them from me now.

"Would you like a glass of white wine?" I snort.

"Not much of a wine guy."

"We have some beer, would you like one?" Stephanie asks me.

"I'd love one." I answer not letting my gaze leave hers.

"Great, make yourself comfortable." She says before scurrying off into the kitchen.

"Not likely." I breathe under my breath. Stephanie returns with a beer in her hand and Tyler follows with two big plates of food.

"Let's eat!"

I begrudgingly admit the boy knows how to cook a steak. We spent the first half of the meal with polite chit chat about my job (for about 2 minutes) before Tyler went off on a happy rant about his life as a physical therapist. Whoopie-frickin-do. His voice was just an annoying buzz in my ear and distracted me from focusing my attention on Stephanie. She spent the meal in silence, picking at her food, now and then scooping a small amount in. Then her eyes would slowly look up to find mine before averting down again. I didn't understand her hesitation. It frustrated me because here I was talking to a guy I hated from the start all to be near Stephanie. But I have never seen her look this uncomfortable.

"You know for cousins you two look nothing alike." Tyler says randomly with a laugh.

_Thank the Lord for that_. I down the rest of my 2nd beer as Steph glances up to respond to him.

"That's not that uncommon, baby." The word sticks in her throat and swirls in my mind—_baby_. Terms of endearment is something I mentally prepared myself for but it stings more than I expected. This was the first time all night I _wished_ I was anywhere BUT here. Damn—that stings.

"So do you have any siblings, Steph?" Stephanie's eyes dart up towards me and then shift to Tyler.

"I can't remember anything, Ty. That didn't change." I nearly reach up and slap this guy for making her feel worse about this than she already clearly does. My teeth clench and I glare at him. Stephanie's hand reaches up and touches mine, pulling my attention away from Tyler. Her eyes are soft as they take my expression into account.

"Do I Joe? Have any siblings?" Her interest is present but for some reason she's protecting me from my thoughts, or him—hard to say.

"An older sister named Valerie."

"Were we close?"

I shrug. "Not best of friends, she was always kind of a goodie two shoes."

"Oh." She says with a smile.

"At least you don't remember Ranger." I add with a smile. She tilts her head and eyes me down.

"Ranger? I knew a guy named Ranger?"

"Yeah, you hated him though." My lips smirk up—there—I just got my refund. Stephanie smiles at me even though she doesn't get why I'm smiling.

"So how long are you in town for Joe?" Tyler asks, sensing the pull between the two of us.

"A while."

"But I thought you said you were just here for a conference."

"I was and then I saw Stephanie and I can't just leave her now." I look at her as I say the words. She needs to see how much I mean them. She's the reason I'm here, because I love her. I can see her eyes begin to glaze over as tears begin to surface—shit I hate when she cries. I never know what to do but I always want to do something.

"How very kind of you. I definitely have some _family_ I'd do that for too." Tyler's eyes stare me down and behind his forced smile I can see he doesn't believe me. He knows we're not related and knows all too well that I'm not here for a simple visit with Stephanie. I'm here to bring her back—to bring her home.

"I'd do anything for, Stephanie." Let the testosterone battle commence.

"Good. I'm going to clear the table, baby." Tyler walks over to her and presses his lips to the top her head. Clearly staking his claim.

"I'd better get going, anyways." Tyler smiled at me and extended his hand across the table. I stood and took it with a stiff shake.

"We'll see you around."

"You sure will." I say with my eyes locked into his. I'm not going anywhere, goldilocks, get used to it.

"Uh…Joe, I'll show you out." Stephanie sensed the battle raging below the surface.

"Thanks." I open the apartment door and she walks out as I follow. We take the steps to the parking lot in silence. She pauses as she sees me approach the bike.

"You have a bike?" Her eyes light up with fascination. _Oh yes—_this is definitely my Steph.

"This is just a rental, but I do back home."

"You're staying here for me?" The words come out and I realize she's debated asking the question since I said it.

"I am."

"But what about work?"

I shrug, trying to look casual. "I don't take a lot of time off so I have a ton of vacation days saved up." The affection she feels is clear but she resists saying anything in response.

"So I had no idea we were the kissin'-cousins kind of family." I say with a smile to lighten her mood again. She laughs and throws her hand over her face. When she looks up at me her smile is beaming.

"I really am so sorry. It just slipped out and after it did I didn't want to change my answer while you were standing there because it would just raise a lot more questions."

"That is true—but I'm holding you to making it up to me later." Her smile still present she nods.

"I'm okay with that." She glances down at her hands and pulls something from her pants pocket, her cell phone. "Here." Steph shoves it into my hands as I raise my eyebrow.

"You're giving me your phone?"

"No, I don't know your number besides the hotel. And well… just in case I need to get a hold of you." I waste no time going into the contacts on her phone and begin to add my entry. Before I hand it back to her I hit send so it calls my phone.

"So I have yours too." I respond when she hears my phone go off. She nods with a smile. When I hand her phone back to her she looks at the screen and busts out laughing.

"Sexy Cousin?" She looks up at me and shakes her head. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

I lean in very close, letting my lips linger just an inch from her face. "Someday." I place a kiss on her cheek and smiled to myself as I felt her body melt at my touch.

"I'll see you later, Cupcake."

The last thing I want to do is leave her but with overprivelged and obnoxious upstairs I don't hang around. She stays at the front door watching me start my bike and pull out into traffic.

_Oh Steph—what I wouldn't do for you to remember me. _


End file.
